The contract objective is to develop, via synthesis, potential new antineoplastic drugs. The contractor will maintain and operate a laboratory for the synthesis of unique compounds with potential as antitumor agents. The laboratory is to conduct research in the design and synthesis of nucleosides, and purine antagonist, folic acid analogs, nitrosoureas (related to streptozotocin) hydrazines and triazines, as well as other areas of chemistry which may be of interest in cancer chemotherapy.